Sweet And Sour Scarecrow
Sweet And Sour Scarecrow 'is the 7th Season 3 episode of the ''CandyCake Guppies series and the 47th overall. Plot Scarecrow accidentally orders a monster that turns him from bad to good. Episode (Scarecrow already had his monster ordered, and watches the genie's lamp glowing. An orb was forming and it shoots toward Scarecrow. He tries to run.) * '''Scarecrow: "Ahhh! Get away!" (The orb electrocutes him. The villain fell to the floor, stunned.) ---------- (The scene shows a beautiful morning in town. Grim Reaper was happily walking down the hallway with flowers in his hands.) * Grim Reaper: "This guy had always leave thorns on my skin. That I can't deny. Heh heh heh...This has been so hard for me. Me, Grim Reaper." (entering Scarecrow's room, happily) "That guy I tried to give ideas to, but he refuses. All I ever recieve are bumps and bruises!" (placing a vasefulll of flowers on the table) "He's a grouch, he a grump...And here's what I say...Maybe I'll be king one day." (He embraces one flower, and sees a shadow behind him. GR freaks when he saw Scarecrow. He was grinning at GR.) * Scarecrow: "So I'm a grouch, grump, and a bossy hothead, huh?" * Grim Reaper '(''face reddens slightly): "I wasn't talking about you. I didn't mean it, but..." * '''Scarecrow: "It's okay." (Startled, Gr accidentally knocked over the table. He runs to the other side to push the table the other way. The vase falls off and gets stuck onto Scarecrow's head. GR freaks when he saw this. Scarecrow takes the vase off, and looks at GR, who was freaking out more. He cowers and expects getting hit on the head.) * Grim Reaper: "Please don't do it..." (He cautiously opens his eyes. Scarecrow puts the vase back to his rightful spot on the table.) * Scarecrow: "Don't fear, my friend." * Grim Reaper (happily): "So you won't whack me with your mallet?" * Scarecrow: "Not really. I forgive you." * Grim Reaper: "Forgive? Am I dreaming?" (He throws his himself against the wall. It seems like he's not dreaming and this is all real. Scarecrow walks off to get something.) * Grim Reaper: "Why isn't Scarecrow getting angry? Probably just faking it just so I could fall for it." (He peeks out to see Scarecrow coming with a mop.) * Grim Reaper: "I knew it!" (he hides behind a red couch. He peeks out to watch Scarecrow cleaning the spot up, not angry.) * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, what was you plotting? Are you trying to make me look like a fool?" * Scarecrow: "Not really." * Grim Reaper: "What's wrong with you, man?!" * Scarecrow: "No matter what, I won't get upset with you!" * Grim Reaper: "It's hard to believe but, I think he really meant it." (He laughs heartily. He runs toward Scarecrow to embrace him.) * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow!" * Scarecrow: "Grim Reaper!" * Grim Reaper (grabbing the mop from Scarecrow): "Don't make me fall for that. Are you doing this for real or are you just joking around with me?" (He nudges Scarecrow, making him lose his balacee. He stepped on the roses' thorns and falls to the floor. The vase falls on his head and it breaks into pieces. GR freaks.) * Grim Reaper: "No! I'm so in trouble!" * Scarecrow: "Why, man, why?" (GR cowers and crouchss on the floor in fear.) * Grim Reaper: "I'm sorry!" * Scarecrow (gets up from the floor): "That's okay." * Grim Reaper: "Wha-ha-haaaat?! Scarecrow! Why aren't you ticked off with me like you always were? It scares me when you don't!" * Scarecrow '(''putting hsi hand on GR's head): "It's alright, my friend." (Grim Reaper screams at the top of his lungs as we pan from the castle to the hospital.) * '''Grim Reaper: "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH SCARECROW?!?!" (At the hospital, Dr Cauliflower was checking on Scarecrow.) * Grim Reaper: "So, how is he, doc?" * Dr Cauliflower: "All better!" * Grim Reaper: "Is there something wrong with Scarecrow?!" * Dr Cauliflower: "Well, I think he's just normal." * Grim Reaper: "That can't be it! Maybe there was something messing with his brain, or something he got caught in that stomach. But you gotta make him well!" * Dr Cauliflower: "I'm pretty sure he's in perfect shape." * Grim Reaper (face turns red from anger): "He's a sick pumpkin head!" * Scarecrow: "I don't look like a sick pumpkin head..." (Scarecrow looks at GR with a creepy smile on his face. The limo was driven into town.) * Grim Reaper: "That Cauliflower is no help at all." * Scarecrow: "I love you, bonehead..." * Grim Reaper: "And now you're just saying weird things..." (He looks ahead to see the ten kids.) * Grim Reaper: "Oh, those guys are sure to help!" (The villain parks the limousine beside them.) * Grim Reaper: "Chandelee! Cauliflower's diagnosis says there was nothing wrong. No matter what, he's freakishly calm." * Chandelee: "What are you saying?" * Grim Reaper: "Any damage you do, he stays cool." * Lolipop Pops: "Why is it a problem, though?" * Grim Reaper: "Because it's freaking me out!" (Scarecrow sighs, still grinning.) * Cinnamon Buns: "What the...?!" * Blueberry Jam: "That smile sure looks creepy." * Vanilla Cake: "So he doesn't get mad?" * Grim Reaper: "Well, see for yourself." * Vanilla Cake: "Scarecrow!" (Scarecrow faces him, still has the creepy smile on his face. VC Thunderbolts on one of the vehicle's wheels. Everyone freaks and quickly looked at Scarecrow.) * Scarecrow: "I forgive you, boy!" * Grim Reaper: "You see?! I told you so!" (Vanilla still electrocutes the wheel.) * Scarecrow: "It's okay!" * Grim Reaper: "See what I mean?! No, no, no! Don't do that!" (The Candys all joined in to use their attacks on the vehicle.) * Grim Reaper: "Guys, stop that! You're gonna wreck the car!" * Scarecrow: "Don't freak, accidents happen!" * Dandelion: "What's going on?" * Mayor Jupiter: "Yeah, what's all this noise?" * Eggplant: "Looks like Scarecrow is...ill?" * Dr Cauliflower: "I could've sworn he was in perfect shape!" * Sweetheart: "Not really! Could it be a virus?" (Then, other people joined in the cause by painting all over the limo.) * Grim Reaper: "Hey! What did I say?! Stop that! Scarecrow!" * Scarecrow: "No need to worry, my friends. Accidents happen. Everything will..." (His face was splattered with yellow paint, then red.) * Scarecrow: "...be fine!" * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow! Why are you bursting with anger?!" * Chondoller: "Freak..." * Sweetheart: "Either this is real or I'm dreaming..." * Mayor Jupiter: "It's unbelievable." * Sweetheart: "Actually, James, a miracle." * Bustle '(''brings in a box of small mallets): "No, wait! It's not a miracle yet. All of us have to test it with these!" (He tosses the box in the air for everyone to get. First, Bustle gives the first hit to Scarecrow. Next, Eggplant. Third, the mayor. Fourth, Dandelion. Fifth, Hazele. Sixth, Chandelee. Seventh, Choco Cream. Eighth, Sugar Pie. Ninth, Blue Alicorn. Tenth, Sweetheart. Eleventh is Califlower. Twelfth is Sunflower, though he hits Scarecrow with his crystal ball. More people then came to hit Scarecrow at once with any objects. Vanilla used Iron Hand to bonk the villain on the head, hard. Everyone then waited for something to happen. Yet Scarecrow wasn't effected by the blows.) * '''Scarecrow: "That felt kind of nice..." (Some people backed off.) * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow..." * Gastro: "Let me deal with him." (He reaches into the hood of the vehicle to mess with the engines. Then, he closes the hood.) * Gastro: "Start it up, Scarecrow!" * Scarecrow: "Right." (GR freaks and tries to grab on to the running vehicle.) * Sugar Pie: "Gastro, what did you do?" * Gastro: "Oh, I did a little something with the brakes." (Despite having difficulty controlling the mechine, Scarecrow was not afraid, but GR is.) * Grim Reaper: "Turn the wheel, turn the wheel!" (The limo swerves to the left, constantly crashing into objects. Everyone runs after the running machine. It ends up in a swamp.) * Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, why aren't you angry?" (Scarecrow spits water at him and laughs.) * Grim Reaper: "It's not funny! What's going on?!" (Everyone is watching from a high ledge.) * Grim Reaper: "Just why aren't you getting upset with those people?! Aren't you feeling hatred towards those people?!" * Scarecrow: "No need to fret, my friend. Everything is forgiven." * Lolipop Pops: "Seems like Scarecrow really had ''a change of heart." * '''Sweetheart': "How are we sure he's not pretending to be this way?" * Mayor Jupiter: "Well, how about we celebrate Scarecrow for his change of personality?" (Everyone clapped and cheered.) * Scarecrow: "You all are forgiven!" (GR glares at him. We cut to the TV news.) * Grim Reaper: "Today we will address the matter of how Scarecrow has changed." (Rainbow and Galaxy were watching from their living room.) * Mrs Galaxy: "Scarecrow changed...?" (On TV.) * Grim Reaper: "Looks like this guy had made a new start...why? No matter what anyone does to him, he's not angry." (Outside.) * Mr Rainbow: "Have my ears deceive me, or is this really real?" * Mrs Galaxy: "I'm not sure, but keep watching." (On TV.) * Grim Reaper: "And here he is, Scarecrow!" (The screen gets dark, then the lights go back up. Scarecrow made a stance like a cowboy and looks at the screen with the creepy still there on his face.) (Outside.) * Mr Rainbow '(''shocked): "Woah...that face..." (On TV.) (Grim Reaper first hits Scarecrow with a small mallet.) * '''Grim Reaper: "Scarecrow, what do you say?" * Scarecrow: "Don't worry, my friend. It happens." * Grim Reaper: "And still no sign of anger. However, I can't be the only one unhappy about this. So, Scarecrow, just what has gotten you to be out of anger?" * Scarecrow: "I've got love inside me." (GR and a castle guard freaks. Then, Rainbow and Galaxy had the same expression. Everyone, but the Candys were shocked to hear such a thing.) * Scarecrow: "If you see that someone has done something wrong with you, don't get mad at them. Show a little kindness to them, even when they treat you like a dead animal..." (Mr and Mrs Jupiter made worried faces.) * Scarecrow: "Or pounded on your squishy head..." (Dandelion and Green looked as if they're going to panic.) * Scarecrow: "Or painted on your face like it's wood..." (When Sir Big Rings and Gastro heard this, they blew chunks offscreen.) * Scarecrow: "Or when they beat the stuffing out of you..." (Chandelee, Chondoller, and the Candys tried not to hear anymore weird stuff coming out of the villain's mouth.) * Scarecrow: "Forgive everything! Generosity and kindness will fix anything for you!" (Light shines behind him.) * Grim Reaper: "That sounds inspiring. Aren't you all glad he's not rotten?" (GR gives Scarecrow a wallop on the head with the mallet. Scarecrow was flatten like a pancake, then he forms back into his normal shape, and smiles.) * Grim Reaper: "Tonight, the commoners will hold a celebration in commemoration! Everyone's invited! Oh." (He hits Scarecrow again. Scarecrow turns his gaze at GR, who freaks and looks at him as well.) * Scarecrow: "Everything's okay, my friend." (GR felt a chill going down his spine.) * Grim Reaper: "Something's going on in that head..." (The camera fades into Scarecrow's head. Inside, a glass dark green ball rests inside. Its menacing eyes shone purple. Inside, there's red liquid rising and meter on the middle of the face. The meter is already at three. Once it reaches ten, something with happen. Something bad.) ---------- (The scene cuts to nighttime. We see fireworks booming. We cut to the celebration next to the castle.) ~ {Mr Rainbow} "Now then everyone! We gather here on a celebration for Scarecrow's personality change. We should all congratulate him of his spirit of love and generosity." (Everyone claps and cheers. ~ {Mayor Jupiter} "Scarecrow's good side is too good to be true." ~ {Dandelion} "It really is ''a miracle." ~ {'Grim Reaper'} "Well then, everyone. For those who don't believe can try it out by whacking him in the noggin." ~ {'Scarecrow'} "I love you, bone guy..." (Other people were chattering to take a hit to the villain. Hazele goes first as he holds a tiny mallet in his hand.) ~ {'Hazele'} "Scarecrow, you sure deserve this." (With the minute hammer in hand, he delivers a small blow to Scarecrow's head.) ~ {'Scarecrow'} "That's nice of you, my friend." (Everyone claps and cheers. Sir Big Rings goes next, and holds a medium-sized mallet.) ~ {'Sir Big Rings'} "Scarecrow, this is all from my honor." ~ {'Grim Reaper'} "Alright, bub. Enough talk. Get with the pounding." (SBR gives Scarecrow a blow to the head.) ~ {'Scarecrow'} "That felt goooood...." (Everyone else clapped. Shortly, it was Gastro's turn, as he is holding a giant-sized hammer.) ~ {'Grim Reaper', ''to Gastro} "Just don't get too carried away, boy." ~ {Gastro} "I hear you loud and clear..." ~ {Grim Reaper} "And, it can be a bit ominous..." ~ {Scarecrow} "Hey, I wanna feel that pounding again..." (Gastro chuckles and approaches Scarecrow. The suspense rises as he holds the hammer high. Then, Gastro givse the villain a hit. Scarecrow's upper portion of his head is completely bruised. GR looks in worry. Scarecrow happily responds from that blow.) ~ {Scarecrow} "Nice slam." (Everyone claps and cheers again. Eggplant runs in carrying a dish.) ~ {Eggplant} "I brought something delicious for you, Scarecrow!" (reveals the dish to be a merely rotten chicken leg) "Tada!" ~ {Grim Reaper, flatly} "Looks appetizing...What do you call this thing, Eggplant?" ~ {Eggplant} "It my delicious, roasted and toasted Special Saute!" ~ {Grim Reaper} "Well then...." ~ {Eggplant} "I hope you enjoy it, Scarecrow." ~ {Scarecrow} "I do, too." (He takes a bite out of the chicken leg. Eggplant and Grim Reaper looked with worry, and other people as well. Scarecrow reluctantly swallows and shivers from the terrible taste. Everyone claps.) ~ {Eggplant} "I feel so happy!" ~ {Dandelion} "Even after eating that chicken leg, he wasn't getting angry." ~ {Mayor Jupiter} "From now on, we'll all live peaceful lives." (Everyone still cheers on.) ~ {Chandelee} "This is so great to be rewarding Scarecrow for being nice." ~ {Sugar Pie} "I agree." ~ {Vanilla Cake} "Guess we'll start to like Scarecrow." (Scarecrow proceeds on munching on the chicken leg. His eyes suddenly glow purple. Inside his head, the spike ball's meter was on four. Eggplant brings in another dish.) ~ {Eggplant} "There's plenty more where that came from." ~ {Scarecrow} "Wooooow...." (The dish revealed to be a pile of cooked rice with chocolate syrup. Scarecrow goggles up a spoonful, then he jerks.) ~ {Eggplant, worried} "Did I put in too much chocolate syrup?" (Scarecrow has the creepy smile again. The ball in his head was up to five. The villain takes more, when Choco comes out of nowhere and blows a party kazoo at him. That startled him as he fell off his chair. Scarecrow gets back on the seat.) ~ {Scarecrow} "Hey, Choco..." ~ {Choco Cream} "Sur-prise!" (Choco brings out a mallet and hits him on the head repeatedly.) ~ {Scarecrow} "I'm sure you got a good reason for globbering meat!" (The cheering goes wild. The meter on the ball reads six, then rises to seven, then eight. We cut outisde of the villain's head.) ~ {Grim Reaper} "Scarecrow isn't himself if he's not getting angry. Wait...He didn't just..." (He screams in terror and rushes inside the castle to the throne room. He was in such a hurry. He dashes into the room and pushes a button on the arm of the throne. The genie slips out of his lamp.) ~ {Genie} "Hey, Grim Reaper! What can I do for you, bonw boy?" ~ {Grim Reaper} "Has Scarecrow order any monsters lately?" ~ {Genie} "He sure did. We delivered it to him last night." ~ {Grim Reaper} "I knew it!" ~ {Genie} "I wonder if he has been looking at that manual." (GR takes the manual from the other arm of the throne and flips through the pages.) ~ {Genie} "Who knows how dangerous this monster is." ~ {Grim Reaper} "What are you saying?" ~ {Genie} "Once that monster gets lodged into someone's body, it takes away their ability to get angry or fight back." ~ {Grim Reaper} "Huh? Hmm...If the monster is inside him...he won't get angry no matter what happens?" ~ {Genie} "Precisely. But I can also mean that..." (GR shuts him off. He runs through the castle halls.) ~ {Grim Reaper} "Yeah! Now it's the time for payback! I'll hit him twice for every time he takes that hit to me!" (He bumps into the kids.) ~ {Lolipop Pops} "That hurt." ~ {Cinnamon Buns} "What's the rush?" ~ {Grim Reaper, evil laughter} "My time has come! This is definitely, and totally flawless!" (as he runs off) "I'll finally give him a piece of my mind!" (The kids watched as he disappeared into the darkness.) ~ {Vanilla Cake} "First Scarecrow has gone weird, now Grim Reaper?" ~ {Blueberry Jam} "Hey, what's that book for?" ~ {Lolipop Pops} "It's a monster manuel. Grim Reaper dropped it when he bumped into us." (As he flips through the pages, she gasps when she stops at one page. We cut to the celebration. Scarecrow was scarfing down a plate of noodles. The table is stacked with empty plates.) ~ {Eggplant} "Next dish!" ~ {Scarecrow} "That's great..." ~ {Mayor Jupiter} "Dandy, Scarecrow is really getting soft here." ~ {Dandelion} "He was always so prickly before." ~ {Mrs Galaxy, to Rainbow} "I'd like to live in peace now." ~ {Mr Rainbow} "Sure thing." (Scarecrow was clutching at the table, straining. The ball's meter was blinking at nine, and the liquid inside was almost completely filling the ball up. Grim Reaper angrily charges in, armed with a giant mallet. He growls loudly, and takes a swing at Scarecrow. Everyone watches in horror as they saw Scarecrow on the floor. He convulsed and his eyes are glowing purple.) ~ {Eggplant} "What are you doing?" ~ {Dandelion} "He's not even finished with his meal!" ~ {Scarecrow} "No need to worry, that's okay." ~ {Grim Reaper} "Hahahahahaha! This feels so good! Poor Scarecrow can't fight back! Now, you're gonna pay!" (GR repeatedly whacks Scarecrow with the giant mallet. Scarecrow's head is now completely bruised, and he digs out of the debris like a zombie. He grabs GR's arm, and is still creepily grinning.) ~ {Scarecrow} "Don't you worry, my friend. Everything is totally okay." (The ball was rapidly blinking at ten. GR lets out an evil laugh. The Candys, Chondoller, Chandelee, and Sir Great White came by.) ~ {Chondoller} "Grim Reaper, hold it!" (GR saw them. Scarecrow pulls him down with him in the debris.) ~ {Blueberry Jam} "Grim Reaper!" ~ {Grim Reaper} "What?" ~ {Lolipop Pops, holding the manual} "Did you bother to read this manual all the way through?" ~ {Grim Reaper} "I scanned the table of contents, why?" ~ {Blueberry Jam} "Listen to what it says here." ~ {Lolipop Pops, reading from the book} "It says here that the monster takes away the victim's ability to get angry. The anger power is collected in proportion to what is done." ~ {Grim Reaper} "Oh no!" (Scarecrow's eyes are completely purple, and shivering as if about to explode.) ~ {Scarecrow} "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh..." ~ {Lolipop Pops} "When the anger power exceeds from its maximum capacity, it bursts out!" ~ {Grim Reaper} "Ahh! That sounds bad!" ~ {Sir Great White} "Everyone stay away! He's about to blow!" (Scarecrow bursts into an evil chuckle. The ball finally reaches it maximum level. It vibrates violently, and Scarecrow turns entirely reddish-purple. He lets out an ear-splitting roar. GR screams in terror.) ~ {Scarecrow, evilly} "Now it's payback time!" ~ {Choco Cream} "No more Mr Nice Guy!" ~ {Chandelee} "He's back to his old self again." ~ {Sir Great White} "And the monster is still possessing him." ~ {Scarecrow} "Now, what nut brain is responsible for giving me all that blows to the head?!" (GR freaks.) ~ {Grim Reaper} "Uhhh...The Candys did it!" ~ {CandyCakes} "Us?!" (Scarecrow takes the mallet from them.) ~ {Scarecrow} "So, it was you guys, eh? Now, you all are gonna pay!" (He forcefully swings his hammer down at them. The Candys dodged, and they're being chased. Cinnamon turns around and shocks the villain with Thunderbolt. Scarecrow descends to the ground. He strains again, and starts coughing. Then, one more cough and the monster was spat out. It's spherical, red, covered in spikes, evil purple eyes, and grows arms. Steam was surrounding him.) ---------- (Everyone saw the monster. The Candys stared angrily at it.) ~ {Mayor Jupiter} "That's the monster?!" ~ {Blueberry Jam} "He was in Scarecrow's head the whole time!" ~ {Lolipop Pops} "That's the monster Bitter Rage!" ~ {Sir Great White} "The love and generosity is just a show. That monster is what is storing the power of his anger." (Bitter Rage cackles and throws his own needles at the Candys. They hold chairs for protection. The spikes explode on them, and the Candys are sent flying away from the now-ruined celebration.) ~ {Chondoller} "Oh no! The Candys!" ~ {Chandelee} "That thing is super strong!" ~ {Chondoller} "Candys, do it!" (The Candys prepare for their spin as Bitter Rage launches more spikes. The Candys spun in between the flying spikes, and they transform into the Spiny Cakes.) ~ {Lolipop Pops} "Here again, the Spiny Cakes!" (The Candys land on top of the fountain.) ~ {Chandelee} "It's the Spiny Cakes!" (Bitter Rage throws more of his spikes at the SC. They easily dodged his charge attack, and he rams into the fountain, creating an explosion. The Sc land on the battlements. Bitter Rage spots them, and launches the spikes at them.) ~ {Lolipop Pops} "Let's show him what we're made of!" (The SC throw their spikes at him, and all created an explosion. BR launches more of his needles at the SC, and the SC dodged the explosion. Then, the SC escaped close to town and each went separate ways. Bitter Rage splits himself into six little spike balls and each chase a Spiny Cake.) ~ {Chandelee} "Gosh, that guy is super angry!" ~ {Chondoller} "It has the power from everyone beating on Scarecrow. Wait...Magic Mirror, activate Sweetie Marks!" ~ {Magic Mirror} "Sweetie Marks activated!" (Lolipop and her friends' Sweetie Marks glowed. Bitter Rage continuously launches more of his needles at the SC. Shortly, they come together and their bodies are glowing. The SC glide into the sky. Bitter Rage chases after them, then more spikes are thrown.) ~ {Lolipop Pops} "Launch them!" (The SC did so. Their and BR's needles collide with an explosion. Bitter Rage was not happy with this. Scarecrow saw the monster.) ~ {Scarecrow} "Hey, isn't that the monster I just ordered?" ~ {Grim Reaper} "It looks powerful! Man, you should've seen the look on your face when I--" ~ {Scarecrow} "What you're saying is giving me this funny feeling..." ~ {Grim Reaper, with an awkward smile} "Oh, and what are you saying?" ~ {Scarecrow} "I'm saying that it was you who was hitting on me." ~ {Grim Reaper} "No, no, that's all in your head." ~ {Chandelee} "No way! He was messing with you just to escape from your temper." (GR stared with fear as Scarecrow glares at him. GR slowly backs off. We cut to the aerial battle.) ~ {Lolipop Pops} "Poison Sting!" (The SC tossed purple needles, and so did the monster. Their needles collide with a combustion. Bitter Rage launches all of his spikes at the SC. They sped away from them. BR quickly grows more needles. The SC flew at great speed to avoid the monster's needles. They made a sudden upward glide, causing the spikes to stop. Bitter Rage comes around and controls the needles to chase the SC.) ~ {Sugar Pie} "The needles are gaining on us!" ~ {Lolipop Pops} "MAXIMUM SPEED!!!" (The SC went as fast as the speed of light. Then, they flew toward Bitter Rage at great speed. The monster saw this and his own needles punctured into his body. The SC descended to the ground, when they saw light coming from Bitter Rage.) ~ {Vanilla Cake} "Now what?" ~ {Blueberry Jam} "Watch." (The SC saw Bitter Rage on the verge of an explosion. CB floats up to him.) ~ {Cinnamon Buns} "Hope you enjoy a good explosion." (Choco ascends up as well, and lodges a purple needle on Bitter Rage. Then, the two quickly went back to land. Bitter Rage was shocked when the liquid inside him was disappearing, and then follows a combustion. Everyone cheers for the Candy's victory, who are now back to normal.) ~ {Chandelee} "You guys did it!" ~ {Scarecrow, armed with big mallet} "Grim Reaper!" (GR, frightened, runs away from him.) ~ {Scarecrow} "Stand still! Let me hit you!" (The villains chase each other around the area.) ~ {Choco Cream} "Now he wants to hit someone after that many blows to the head." (Grim Reaper lays semi conscious, his head almost bruised and cackles.) ~ {Vanilla Cake} "What's so funny?" ~ {Grim Reaper} "I'm glad Scarecrow is back to his ill-tempered self." ~ {Scarecrow} "Well, you better run, because I'll hit you harder this time!" (He chases GR around, while screaming in terror. Everyone else laughs.) End of episode.